fangs for the memories
by valcoria fallen
Summary: "Who is that girl with Malik? She reminds me of someone..." said Erin. There's a new vampire in town, but who is she? What has she got to do with Erin and Ryan? Why is Malik so protective over her? Everything explained when you read. Rated T for language. Mostly Malik X OC, little bit of Verin. (Currently on hold, sorry)


Chapter 1

**Vlad's POV**  
I was in the blood bank, keeping an eye on Malik. He was sitting in the corner, a glass of o-negative in one hand, his arm around some girl I hadn't seen before. Her hair was black, with dyed blue fringe and tips, and she looked around my age, maybe younger. They were talking to a small group of ferals. I noticed that Erin was staring at them too.  
"Who's that girl with Malik?" She asked me.  
"I don't no, I've never seen her before. why?" I replied, turning so that my back was to Malik.  
"It's as if I've seen her somewhere before. Like she's someone from my past..." She said, a dreamy look on her face.  
"...I'll just go get another drink, be back in a bit Malik." A voice said behind me. Then something hit me in the back. I turned to see the girl on the floor, rubbing her wrist.  
"You ok?" I said, offering her my hand.  
"Don't touch her!" Malik yelled, appearing in front of me. He helped the girl up, then put his arm around her protectively. "Lence, are you okay?" He said.  
"I'm fine, I just wasn't looking where I was going, that's all." She said. I noticed that Erin was staring at her, a look of shock on her face. Malik also noticed this.  
"What are you looking at?" He snapped, and Erin stepped back a little. Malik and the girl walked back to their table.  
"Ryan, could you come over here?" Erin asked, looking over at her brother. He walked over, and she whispered something to him. Then they both looked over to Malik.  
"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, because at this point nothing was making sense. Erin sighed, then spoke,  
"That girl, I've just realised who she reminds me of. Me and Ryan, we have a younger sister called Eve. That girl is the spitting image of her, except from her hair colour. She's blonde, like me."  
"Well I think you would know if your sister was right in front of you. Anyway, why did you never mention her?" I said. I was surprised to see a tear form in her eye.  
"That's the thing, we probably wouldn't. Eve's been missing for over two years. She disappeared on her 14th birthday. I never told you because... I don't like to think about it." She said, tears falling down her face. I was about to put my arm around her, but Ryan beat me to it. Then I noticed that Malik was yelling something.  
"Hay Ryan, need another glass of o-negative over here!"

**Malik's POV**  
"Come on babe, let's get going. I hate this place. Hay, Lence, are you sure that your okay?" I said, looking at the girl beside me. She hadn't said much since she had walked into Vlad, and she looked paler than usual. She kept looking over at Erin and Ryan, as if she new them.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. It's just, who are they? They kinda look familiar..." She trailed off. I was starting to get worried. I had never seen her like this before. I had known her since she was 14, I had made her, and over two years had past. She had changed a lot though. Before I bit her she was just another stupid breather with a stupid breather name.

(Flashback)

_**Malik's POV**_

_It was the middle of the night, and I was so thirsty, I couldn't think of anything else. Mother said the cravings would start soon, but she had never told me how bad they were. I heard music coming from a house, and I stumbled towards it. It was a breather party, and in the garden was a teenage girl. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. I think her hair was a light blonde, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. She was alone, and I could here the pulse in her neck as her heart beat blood around her body. This is what I had been waiting for since I had turned 16. This girl would be my first bite. Mother said that when the time comes, you should take it slow and enjoy it. And that's what I would do._

_"Hi there." I said, sitting on the short wall in front of the house. She turned, surprised to see me sitting there._  
_"Erm, hi. Who are you?" She said, frowning. I smiled, she was good-looking for a breather._  
_"The names Malik. I was just walking along, heard music and came to see what was happenin'." I replied. "So who's the party for?" She smiled, and took a few steps towards me._  
_"It's my 14th birthday." She said, but she looked sad._  
_"Then why are you out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be in there having a good time?" I asked._  
_"Not many people came. I said it was an open invite to everyone in my year, but only 5 turned up. 2 of them just came to spoil everything." She replied, and I saw a tear make its way down her face. Well done Malik, you've known a girl for 10 seconds and you've already made her cry. To my surprise she came to sit on the wall next to me. I could see tears falling into her lap. I clumsily put my hand on her shoulder._  
_"Hay, don't cry. My 14th wasn't my best either. Or my 15 for that matter." I said, and it was true. For both times my mates had nearly let me burn in the sunlight._  
_"So you're 15?" She asked._  
_"No, turned 16 yesterday. Best birthday yet. That's the birthday you should look forward to." I said, edging closer to her, my arm was now almost round her shoulders. . She stiffened slightly, and I tenced up. I didn't want to blow it before I even bit her. But to my relief she relaxed._  
_"Yer well, it would be, if I had friends. The only ones that ever take me seriously are my brother and sister. Their inside, trying to get rid of the jerks who crashed my party. So I came out here. I feel more at home outside at night." She said, looking up at the moon. My thirst for blood was getting unbearable. If I didn't bite her soon, I would probably pass out._  
_"Your lucky. I've never even met my brother and sister. I live with my mother you see. They live with my dad and have a different mum." I said, edging closer still._  
_"Poor you. I... What are you doing?" She said, for I had just moved her hair away from her neck._  
_"I'm sorry, but I have to bite you now. I can't hold it longer..." I said, tilting her head._

_**Eve's PO**_**_V_**  
_God this guy was hot. And he had his arm around me and everything! But I felt sorry for him. Maybe my life want so bad after all. My plan for tonight wasn't going to happen..._  
_"Poor you. I... What are you doing?" I said, for he had just had just brushed my hair away from my face. I want expecting what he said next._  
_"I'm sorry, but I can't hold it longer..." He said, tilting my head. I could feel his breath on my neck, strangely cold, then something sharp pierced my skin, and I screamed._

_**Malik's POV**_  
_I felt my fangs pierce her neck, and I felt her sweet blood trickle into my mouth. Then I realised she was screaming. I began to panic, and I put my arm around her waist then disappeared, taking her with me to my home._

_**Erin and Ryan's POV**_  
_We had just cleaned up the last of the spoiled decorations when we heard Eve scream. We ran outside, but she wasn't there. "Eve!" We yelled, looking around. "Eve!"_  
_(End flashback)_

Well there you go! It's pretty rubbish for a first chapter but it explains a lot. Be posting the second chapter soon. Don't forget to review!


End file.
